18 August 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1972-08-18 ;Comments *No Decktician Log available for this show. Many thanks to Ken Garner for providing the PasB list. *A sequence of five singles from the sixties. A different 45 by the Mighty Avengers, "So Much In Love", was later a Peelenium choice for 1964 and also turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *One-session wonders Ashman Reynolds were a group of experienced musicians fronted by Aliki Ashman, who had sung with Ginger Baker's Air Force and the Graham Bond Organisation. They made one LP of "ballzy early 70s rock"http://www.alexgitlin.com/npp/ashmanreynolds.htm for Polydor, and appeared on the German TV show Beat Club and the Old Grey Whistle Test before splitting up. Sessions *Gary Wright's Wonderwheel #2. Recorded 1972-07-25. **No known commercial release. *Mike Maran #2. Recorded 1972-07-18. **"Hell Bent" not broadcast until 29 September 1972. **No known commercial release. *Ashman Reynolds #1 and only (repeat). First broadcast 14 July 1972. Recorded 1972-06-12. **No known commercial release. *Mark-Almond, #1 and only (repeat). First broadcast 21 July 1972. Recorded 1972-06-27. **"The 11-4" not broadcast. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *J. Geils Band: Pack Fair And Square (single) Atlantic *Flying Burrito Brothers: Devil In Disguise (LP - The Last Of The Red Hot Burritos) A&M *Gary Wright's Wonderwheel: Something For Us All (session) *Mike Maran: Please Keep The Rain Away (session) *John Dummer Blues Band: I Need Love (LP - This Is) Phillips *''recording begins here'' *Ashman Reynolds: Taking Off (session) *Escorts: The One To Cry (single) Fontana TF474 *Toggery Five: I’d Much Rather Be With The Boys (single) Parlophone R5249 *Cougars: Saturday Night At The Duck Pond (single) Parlophone R4989 *Mighty Avengers: When Blue Turns To Grey (single) Decca F120855 *Merseys: Sorrow (single) Fontana TF694 *Mark-Almond: Morning Always Comes Too Soon (session) *Bob Seger: Jesse James (LP - Smokin' O.P.'S) Capitol *Ashman Reynolds: Come Right In (session) *Mike Maran: Lady In Black (session) *ZZ Top: Down Brownie (LP - Rio Grande Mud) London *Gary Wright's Wonderwheel: Old As I Was Born (session) *''news (edited out)'' *Ashman Reynolds: I’m Tired I'm Cold And I'm Hungry (session) *''recording ends here'' *Creedence Clearwater Revival: Pagan Baby (LP - Pendulum) Fantasy *Gary Wright's Wonderwheel: By Tomorrow (session) *Mike Maran: Fool's Castle (session) *Jefferson Airplane: Long John Silver (LP - Long John Silver) Grunt *Major Lance: Since You've Been Gone (single b-side Follow The Leader) Atlantic *Mark-Almond: The Little Prince (session) *Dust: Loose Goose (LP - Hard Attack) Karma Sutra *Mike Maran: Magic Moon (session) *Ashman Reynolds: Work Out The Score (session) *Edgar Winter Group: Free Ride (LP - They Only Come Out At Night) Epic *Gary Wright's Wonderwheel: Gimme The Good Earth (session) File ;Name *1972 08 18 BBC Radio 1 2219-2308 John Peel-Friday Night Is Boogie Night ;Length *00:46:07 ;Other *128kbps mp3 file. Recorded mic in front of speaker, but in very clear sound. Many thanks to Paul of the Radio Caroline Mailing List. ;Available *download Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night Category:Available online